Chowder Goes Adventuring
by Princessfidget
Summary: Chowder and Mung enter a contest to see new lands. Will they win? If so, where will they go? Who's going to answer my questions? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Chowder Goes on the Adventure!

CHAPTER 1

It was a very special day in Marzipan city. Everyone was heading towards the dock in downtown. There would be a new surprise in Marzipan city. Mung, Chowder, Truffles and Schnitzel were at their friend's, Gazpacho, market stand.

"Hey Mung," Chowder said," What's with all these people?"

"I don't know Chowder. Do you want to go check it out?"

"Boy would I!"

"Now wait," Truffles said," What about the purple durples?"

"Oh come on Truffles! All of us want to see what the commotion is," Mung said.

"Oh fine but when we don't get that order done and the customer isn't happy, don't come running to me," she said giving in finally.

"Yes, yes. Come on Mung," Chowder said tugging on Mung.

"Radda-radda- radda radda," Schnitzel said.

"No Schnitzel, we're going and that's finale," Mung said sternly.

"Now, we're off," Chowder cried triumphantly.

Finally, Mung, Chowder, Truffles, Kimchi, and Schnitzel were off to the downtown docks to see what the commotion was all about.

**Sorry I didn't typed much! I wasn't sure how to do this at first (f.y.i. I'm new!) But I'll have more chapters soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The gang was off to the downtown docks. Pushing and shoving through the entire crowded jumble through the streets.

"Excuse me. Pardon me," Mung and Chowder said in unison.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Move it," Truffles said waving her arms madly.

"Radda. Radda-radda-radda radda!"

They all arrived at the docks a few minutes later. To their great pleasure they saw a tiny ship. Made for the maximum of 4 people. It was a beauty, a blue bottom and a nice polished wooden deck.

A big cardboard sign stood right on the dock beside the tiny little ship that read ONE LUCKY WINNER WILL WIN A TRIP TO A NEVER BEFORE SEEN ISLAND! PLEASE FILL OUT FORM AND PUT IN BOX (located next to this sign). WILL ANNOUNCE WINNER TOMORROW. MEET HERE AT 10:00 A.M. SHARP.

"Mung, what are we going to do now", Chowder said tugging at his sleeve.

"We're going to win that boat" he said reassuringly.

"Raaadaaa…"

"What? You think it's prettier than me? Well that just figures," Truffles stated in envy.

"No way! I love you dear," Mung said nervously.

So they took a little slip of paper, which seemed to be a form, and crammed it in the jumble of the box.

All they could do was to wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next morning, Chowder climbed out of his bed, got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Chowder. Ready to win that boat trip," Mung said with excitement.

"Yeah, sure. What's for breakfast," Chowder yawned sleepily.

"Pancakes."

"Oh Goody!"

A few minutes later, Truffles and Schnitzel got up.

"Radda-radda radda."

"Yeah I know Schnitzel, pancakes are not your favorite," said Mung.

" Well come on Mung. Everybody ate, well I did anyway but come on Mung," Chowder pleaded.

" Hey what's with all this noise? Are you gonna make me somethin to eat," Truffles shouted madly.

"Uhhhh sorry Truffle but we got to go get to the docks! It's almost 10:00. Just grap a poptart," Mung said while Chowder was pulling him out the door.

"Radda radda radda!"

"I know Schnitzel but Chowder won't stop come on," Mung said as he was dragged out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Everybody was hurrying through the streets. People who entered the contest and just people who wanted to see who won the contest.

"Excuse us pardon us," Mung said for everyone.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the docks. There was a podium right in front the boat. But, in the podium Mr. Fugu stood.

"EXCUSE ME. I would like to announce the winner," he shouted in the microphone.

Everybody got quiet quickly. He pulled a slip of paper out of the box and said, "And the winner is… Miss Endive! Please come over here to get your uh prize.

_Silence…_

"Miss Endive lady? Humph. Well I'll pull another slip."

Miss Endive came running from the crowd.

"I'm here! I'm here! I want my prize," Miss Endive shouted.

"And the new winner is… Mung Daal," Mr. Fugu announced.

"Noooooooo," Miss Endive screamed.

"Oh yeah! We won Mung," Chowder shouted.

"Please come here Mung Daal. I hope you brought 3 other people you want to take," Mr. Fugu said.

The group all came forward and stopped right at the podium. Miss. Endive was loudly sobbing in the background.

"Now you may aboard the boat and sail the seas!"

" This is going to be awwwwwesome Mung," Chowder said excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Everybody boarded the boat. While everybody was getting situated, the boat's engine started up and they were slowly pulling away from Marzipan city docks. Everybody was overjoyed and throwing whatever they could in the air, like when graduates throw their hats up in celebration, and even their clothes!

"Good-bye Chowder! Come back soon! Oh no! Mother will wonder where I am! Bye Chowder," Gazpacho said.

"Goodbye Gazpacho!"

And they were off to the lands unknown! The wild raging seas! And far off lands.

Soon, everybody was just wandering around the boat and wondering what to do. Then, out of nowhere, a man came out that looked just like the Magic Man in Adventure Time.

"Hello travelers! Welcome to the Marzipan Galloway! I will show you all to your rooms and give you a tour of this lovely ship! By the way, my name is Magic Man."

~~~~~~~~~~~ ONE TOUR LATER… ~~~~~~~~~~~

Everybody was in at the dining the dining hall when Mr. Magic came back with butlers with big silver platters. "Dinner is served!"

Then, the big platters were served to their designated person. And the butlers lifted the lids up revealing each person's favorite food(s).

Chowder just had a bunch of different foods splattered all over. Some foods he never even heard of!

Mung had some of his favorite dishes like won ton bombs and Feetzas!

Truffles had the same thing as Mung. For you've never known how similar they were about their favorite foods!

Schnitzel had some weird foods that could only be described by the man himself! They all looked like they were foods from his original birth place which nobody mysteriously knows about and that Schnitzel won't ever talk about.

So everybody ate and enjoyed their foods and ate 'till they were full. Then, Magic Man sent out some butlers to escort them to their rooms and make sure they were all ready the tonight.

"Wait! What about our clothes and amenities," Truffles demanded.

"They shall be in your rooms on small nightstand," replied Magic Man.

So they all were escorted to their cabins and went to get changed and get settled. Luckily, there was an intercom so they can either call a butler or they can call one another.

As soon as Chowder was changed and just about to go to bed, he picked up the intercom phone and called Mung.

Mung answered, "Hello?"

"Yeah hi Mung. So... whatcha doing?"

Mung paused. "I'm trying to go to sleep! Goodnight Chowder."

He hung up. Chowder was not very pleased. "Okay grouchy pants,"

Chowder missed Kimchi. He missed having him stink his whole room up and smelling the putrid air. He missed having to hear him snoring and farting simultaneously. Chowder missed him badly.

After a few hours, he finally went to sleep, dreaming of seeing Kimchi and playing in a field of flowers.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The next day, they all got dressed and went down to the dining hall to have breakfast. There, they met Magic Man and their 6 butlers. Standing in line. And in their hands, held silvers platters with their food that was designated to their specific person.

Then, the Magic Man's servants served the food to their designated order and left gracefully.

They all had toiled eggs, meveled eggs, tangy tangaroos, and shmeggs. They were all ripe and looked luscious!

Everybody all ate like royal pigs. Just gorging down their foods. Fast and slow at the same time. Their bodies getting fatter and fatter within each minute.

Everybody burped in unison, obviously stuffed. Magic Man and butlers came back to take their platters.

"Mung, what are we going to do now," Chowder asked quietly.

"I don't know Chowder. What do you want to do?"

"I want to check out that water slide!"

"Okay Chowder. Schnitzel will take you."

"Yay! Come on Schnitzel, let's go check it oooouuuutttt," Chowder said pulling on Schnitzel's apron.

"Oh radda? Radda radda!"

"Yes Schnitzel, you have to take Chowder," Mung said firmly.

"Ohhhhh radda," he said sadly.

"Okay Schnitzel. Now let's go! Move it," Chowder ordered while shoving him out the door.

"Ahhhhh… Finally, I get time to myself. Uh, Magic Man, can I have a massage? I heard you had it around here somewhere…"

"Oh yes sir! Um, Sherman! Please escort Master Mung to the Spa Room," he said to the butler called Sherman.

Turning to Mung now, he said, "Please follow Sherman to the Spa Room if you please," he said cheerfully.

Sherman led Mung out the door and to the "spa room." Truffles was the only one in the room besides the Magic Man and one other butler that had a black moustache that was cut straight and in line perfectly. His hair was black and slicked back neatly. "No what would you like to do Miss Truffles," Magic Man asked.

"Ohhhhh… My tummy isn't feeling so good…"

"Uhhhh… Derek, go get a bucket. I shall escort Miss Truffles."

So, Magic Man helped Truffles get up from the table and walk her to her room. They were walking down the hall to her room when Magic Man spoke up.

"Are you sick like a stomach ache or seasick?"  
"I don't know. I never went on a boat before."

Truffles was turning a weird green color now. It was only a matter of time until Truffles took a boom-boom only it would be coming out of her mouth and who knows what color it'll be!

Finally, Truffles and Magic Man got to her room and Derek her personal butler was waiting patiently. Truffles sat down on her bed while Derek gave her the trash bin. Truffles took the trash bin in her hands and made a signal that she wanted to be alone.

So, Magic Man and Derek left the room while closing the door behind them. They hurried out the door when they heard Truffles making her gagging sounds.

Soon, everyone was in their rooms turning in for the night for they had dinner already. For they ate,** again**, until they were STUFFED!

When Chowder was done putting on his pajamas, he picked up the intercom and dialed Mung. It took a few seconds until Mung finally picked up.

"Chowder what do you want? It's 10:00."

"How was your massage thingy majigger?

"Great! Now goodbye."

_Silence._

Chowder just sat there for a few seconds then said, "I know what'll do! I'll call Schnitzel!"

So Chowder called Schnitzel. Schnitzel picked up a little faster than Mung.

"Radda radda?"

"Hi Schnitzel! Didn't you think that water slide was awesome?"

"Uhhhh… Radda."

"Okay! Bye Schnitzel!"

Chowder hung up and turned off the lights. He tossed and turned all night. Dreaming that something would happen to Kimchi. Like that Panini would hack into his house and steal Kimchi and get her cooties ALL OVER HIM!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The next day, everybody recognized something that they didn't notice until after breakfast.

Someone on the PA announced, "Everyone, your captain Magic Man speaking! We have docked in the Land of Ooo! For your information, this is my homeland! Please meet at the bow of the boat! Thank you!"

Everyone got up from the table and hurried out the door to get to bow of the boat.

When everyone got to the bow of the boat, they all were amazed to see a human boy and a yellow dog. For the boy was on the dog as if riding him. The dog was very tall and it looked as if his legs were very rubbery for they were stretched or either he was just that tall.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm gonna make Finn and Jake's POV next!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Finn and Jake's POV

Finn and Jake were at their house when they were awakened by the blowing of a horn. It sounded like nothing they had ever heard of before.

"Hey Jake, let's go see what that was."

"Sure! What time is it?"

"Adventure Time," Finn shouted as he held his sword up in the air.

"Yeah! Slamicow," Jake said as he leapt out the window.

Jake followed after him. When he got down, he shrunk under Finn and grew large as Finn was riding Jake.

They approached the docks by the ocean. The docks weren't in the best of shape to go on for they made them as deadly as possibly when the businessmen came and re-did it for them. They saw a boat. More fancier than they had ever built by just mere wood and sticks.

Then, they just stood there until the boat stopped and dropped a plank down. They just stood there with their mouths dropped as Magic Man came off and walked steadily towards them.

"Ready dude," Jake said quietly.

"Yes."

So, Finn jumped off Jake's back with his sword held high above his head. Screaming as he flew through the air with his legs and arms wiggling all the way.

He landed on top off Magic Man and punched his face. Magic Man leapt out from Finn and landed beside him. Although his face was bruised, he still looked peaceful and worry-free.

"Please, Finn the Human Boy, I come at peace and wish to tell you something important."

"Wait what?"

"Finn! Hit him! Smash his face," Jake said while walking towards him.

"Please Finn. I have come a long way and wish not to fight right now."

Jake finally got to Finn and whispered in his ear, "Don't listen to him man. He's lying so he can turn you into a foot again!"

"Really Finn, I have no more intentions of teaching you my lessons. For you have learned quickly," Magic Man said reassuringly.

"Fine. What do you want Magic Man," Finn answered angrily.

"I have come from a long way after 10 days before. I was making this marvelous boat when a great idea popped into my head. 'Why don't I go explore new lands?' So, I found a little city called Marzipan City. I decided to go find someone who had enough power to do a contest. One lucky winner would get to go to a new land, The Land of Ooo, and explore and stay here or they could choose to go back. So, I went on my mission to find someone superior and I did, a little red balloon with a cat holding him to the ground. I told him what I had wanted except leaving a few details out. He agreed that he would run the contest. So, two days later, I found the winners to this 'contest' and boarded them. Now, they are patiently waiting on the bow of the boat. If you would be so kind to please have them stay with you and not harm them, I shall pay you back so kindly."

"Whoa. Jake, what are we going to do," Finn whispered quietly in his ear.

"I don't know, Finn. What do you want to do?"

"Hmmmm… I want to see these people first."  
"Okay."

Finn and Jake turned towards Magic Man and faced him face to face.

"Magic Man, we agree only if we may see what kind of people you have brought," Finn said triumphantly.

"As you wish."

Magic Man turned towards the boat and walked back onto the boat. Finn and Jake heard Magic Man shout on the PA system. Then, all at once as it seemed, people came off the boat and stood staring at the weird looking people.

One was brown and tall. For he looked like a huge walking rock. He also wore an apron. The next one was flying and had a huge pink mushroom on her head. She also wore glasses that made her eyes look HUGE! The next person to come out was a blue man with a bit of a _big_ nose. He had a white moustache that looked very good on him. The last one was a little kid that was purple and a little plump. He wore a hat with a matching shirt that looked too big for him.

"Uhhhh… Hi, I'm Finn the Human Boy and this is Jake the dog," Finn said as he introduced himself and Jake.

"Hello. My name is Mung and this is Truffles, Schnitzel, and Chowder," Mung said pointing to them as he talked.

"Uhhhh… so these are the people you brought back?"  
"Yes," Magic Man replied.

"So… welcome to the Land of Ooo," Finn said quietly.

"Well Finn and Jake, will you agree to house them for a little while?"

"Ugh, fine."

"Oh goody!"

Now turning towards the new people he said, "Now, Finn the boy and Jake the dog will give you shelter for awhile. Think of this as a vacation! But, if you like it here, you may stay, if you don't, you may choose to go back home agreed?"

"Uhhhh… sure," Chowder answered for all of them.

"So, would you guys like to follow us please," Finn asked.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

So, they all walked, except Finn who was still riding on Jake, and they went back to the tree house. Everything was quiet and awkward. Just the noise of patting footsteps could be heard while they were walking.

A few minutes later, they reached the tree house and Finn and Jake led them through the door and let them have a tour of the house.

"Okay so since we don't have enough room in here," Finn moved his arms in the now filled space.

Finn continued, "Jake and I will make you a house okay?"  
"Yeah, sure, okay, that's cool," was all that was coming out of their mouths.

"Wait what? How are we gonna do that in 1 day," Jake shouted quietly in Finn's ear.

"Well, what else do we have? We have to put them SOMEWHERE!"

"Ugh, fine man. You better know what you're doing," Jake warned.

"Don't worry dude. I got it all under control! Trust punch?"

"Trust punch."

Then, they put their fists together and punched each other's fists in a sign of trust (obviously).

"So… what do you guys wanna do," Finn said.

Chowder's stomach grumbled. Loudly. Everybody turned to Chowder and looked at him, then to his stomach.

"What was that," Jake asked strangely.

"Don't worry. That was just Chowder's stomach. It's like that," Mung explained.

"Oh okay. So, it's about dinner time. What do you guys want?"

"You got any Feetzas," Chowder asked sadly.

"No, I don't know what that is but we can order pizza," Finn said back.

"Oh okay! I'll try anything that's edible if you please!"

"Hey Jake, do you wanna order some pizza for us and then we can get started on the house okay," Finn asked.

"Oh. Okay man."

So Jake went to go order the pizza. He got pepperoni on it. While Jake did that, Finn told the rest of the group that he would be outside building the house and to call him when the pizza got there.

So, Jake met Finn outside and got working on the little house they would make. They wanted it to be the best thing they ever made. It also had to be better than Magic Man's boat.

So, they set out to find some wood and tools they gathered around their tree-house and begin making their soon-to-be cottage/house.

A half-an-hour later, Schnitzel gave the cue that the pizza was here and that they should come inside and eat. For, you could smell the delicious aromas of the pizza wafting through the air.

So, Finn and Jake went inside their tree-house to get their dinner. All of them each took a slice of pizza except for Chowder, for he took six slices. Everybody laughed as he took his six slices.

Ten minutes later, they were all done eating and were just lying there stuffed. Chowder and Schnitzel were on the couch. Mung was sitting right below Chowder's feet. Truffles was passed out on the floor. Finn and Jake were asleep in chairs at the table.

"Whoa dude, wake up," Jake said as he woke up and shouted in Finn's face.

"Wait what," Finn said sleepily.

"Dude," Jake said as he was shaking Finn fiercely, "We gotta finish the house!"

"Oh… okay man. I'll meet you out there 'kay?"

"Fine but I better see you out there dude."

So, Finn watched as Jake walked out the door and finally got up. He stood and looked at the scene before him. "Man, we gotta build this house for them! And fast," Finn thought.

Finn took one last glance at the scene before him and walked out into the cool air of the outdoors and walked over were Jake was building the house.

"So dude, what do you think of these people," Jake asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just wondering. So about we try to get done in 10 minutes okay?"

"You bet!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 MINUTES LATER…..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh! Phew! Man, that was hardcore," Jake said.

"Yeah man. I can't believe we got done just like you said!"

"Uh huh…. I jinxed us! Ha! That's a good joke right buddy?"

"Definitely!"

They finished just like Jake had bet and it was in perfect condition and it was the best thing they ever made All they needed now was furniture.

"Hey dude," Finn said to Jake.

"Yeah man?"

"Where are they gonna sleep?"

"Ugh! In the house dummy!"

"I meant what are they gonna sleep ON?"

"Ohhhhhh…"

"Dude we gotta make furniture."

"Ugh! I thought we were done!"

"Come on Jake! All we gotta do is make… well… stuff!"

"Ugh fine dude. But when I wake up cranky tomorrow, you'll KNOW why."

Finn and Jake got to work on the house, AGAIN, and started to make the furniture for the new house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, we're finally done…"

"Yeah," Finn said in agreement.

"Now what do we do?"  
"Go tell them."

"Okay."

So, Finn and Jake went into the tree house to find everybody watching TV. They then got everyone's attention and told them that the house was ready. So, everybody got ready for bed and for another big day.

"Goodnight everybody, we have another big day tomorrow so get LOTS of sleep," Finn whispered to them quietly.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight," Chowder mumbled as he walked out the door.

"Ummmmm… okay Chowder, goodnight!"

As everybody walked out the door and into the night, Finn and Jake went and stood into the doorway to watch the people, they HAD to welcome into their home, walk into the newly built house. It looked cozy and quaint. Finn and stared into the night as Mung had closed the door behind him. Once the last light was turned out, Finn and Jake went inside and sat down on the couch.

Finn sighed and said to Jake, "Well, we can finally go to sleep now. So what do you think of everybody?"

"UGH! I don't know man… This is still pretty strange and new to me. I like the big rock dude. He looks like he could beat other people up easily!"

"Yeah man! But I like the little purple dude. He seems like he could go adventuring too. Maybe they didn't have adventures where they came from…"  
"Okay. Ugh. I am tiiiired! Let's go to bed okay dude?"

"Okay man. Goodnight."

Jake went upstairs and took a lamp with him. Finn wanted some time with himself so he could think. _Why hasn't Magic Man come back yet? Are these people for real are they another plot against them from one of their enemies?_ Finn had so many questions and not many answers…

Finn soon found himself falling asleep on the couch.


End file.
